


Mayores (Song fic dedicado a Nadia Gonzales).

by Divy_Shakti



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M, Mayores Song Fic, Romantic Comedy, Song Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: A Peter le gusta Logan así de simple le gustan mayores de esos que llaman señores.Y no importa lo que Draken (hijo de Logan) diga.  Le pone los grandotes y punto.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Pietro Maximoff, Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 9





	Mayores (Song fic dedicado a Nadia Gonzales).

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno la razón de este fic son tres razones que quizá se extiendan conforme desarrolle mis ideas.
> 
> La primera y la más obvia el cumpleaños de esta mujer que me saca carcajadas y ella no es dramática por ello no puedo darle algo dramático. 
> 
> La segunda es eso la comedia ella es alegría y felicidad por ello algo cómico. 
> 
> Tercera cualquier amante del shota y no aprovecha esta canción como la de "Amo su inocencia, amo sus errores" la verdad están dejando atrás una oportunidad única. 
> 
> Perdón si uso muchos regionalismos, pero él humor se disfruta más si es en la propia lengua. Hay que reírse de vez en cuando tanto dolor después de lo que se viene con infinity Wars es pecado. Así que viva la vida, viva el amor y viva el Yaoi.
> 
> Mayores- Becky G (Fanfic dedicado a Nadia Gonzales por su cumpleaños) (Disculpame por entregartelo tan tarde)

**Pov P. Maximoff**

_A mí me gusta que me traten como dama_

No sé qué esperaba de tener una relación con Logan, con el famoso hombre inmortal, de semejante cuerpo hecho por los dioses, el Lobezno, el gepardo grrrr.

Bueno es algo discreto, cuando estamos enfrente de Charles, Papá, Kurt u Ororo sabe "Comportarse", lo puedo tentar todo el día no hará nada al respecto como un sacerdote ante el pecado o un buda ante la carne, así mesmo es Logan, a mí que se me para con solo jalarme de las caderas y susurrarme con su voz de macho un "cálmate mocoso".

_Aunque de eso se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama_

Ah pero cuando estamos en la cama que me apretuja las nalgas, ¿Qué fetiche ese de dejármelas rojas él muy hijo de puta?, en especial ese de andarme cambie y cambie de posición:

De repente me pone de perrito es donde él aprovecha para darme mis buenas nalgadas como chico malo que soy, luego el misionero como que se desespera de no verme la cara mientras cogemos ¿Pero cómo para qué? Cuando menos me doy cuenta ya tiene los ojos de zombie blancos blancos, luego con esa misma posición me jala con él agarra mis nalgas como caja de cerveza y me empuja a la pared y tan rico que se siente que a uno se le salga y se lo metan ese pinche fierrote que tiene (Ese de que el pene sea un musculo y no un cartílago, también ha tenido que cargar el metal de sus huesos, también ese de que se regenere cuando se le dobla se le refuerza al maldito).

No no podemos durar horas y horas cogiendo como él se regenera y yo aguanto vara pues...

Todo es posible.

_A mí me gusta que me digan poesía_

_Al oído por la noche cuando hacemos groserías_

Y así como lo ven en la cama se invierte los papeles mi tigrecito me grita cada cosa "Estoy como quiero", "si soy un chico malo", "le gusta el rojo de mis nalgas", "que rico se siente el agujero" y la lista de palabras cochinas en francés, japonés e inglés se extienden y extienden. Como son las cosas el que dice monosílabos soy yo.

_Me gusta un caballero_

_Que sea interesante_

_Que sea un buen amigo_

_Pero más un buen amante_

Me gusta estar con Logan más que con cualquier otra persona digo él ha vivido mucho y yo he vivido muchos años, soy algo así como un perro: un año humano son como veinte años míos. Mucha gente dice que si tuviera más tiempo harían un chingo de cosas Logan se volvió un llanero solitario y yo un cleptómano; los "homo sapiens" (como les dice mi Padre) no saben lo que dicen. Logan es como una madre luchona con la que puedes coger digo es papá regañon, mamá preocupona, super héroe, kuzuri, mafioso, hombre manos de tijera, Hugh Jackman y te lo follas que es lo más rico.

_¿Qué importa unos años de más?_

Todo mundo se queja porque lleva como cien años de diferencia, pero es que no entienden que a mí me gustan:

_ A mí me gustan mayores _

_ De esos que llaman señores _

_ De los que te abren la puerta _

_ Y te mandan flores _

Bueno quizá lo de las flores no, a mí no me gustan las flores son para las mujeres; más bien chocolates, twinkeys, bebidas energéticas, batidos, helado, palomitas caramelizadas, ¡Hay dios Logan sabe consentirme!

Por esa razón:

_ A mí me gustan más grandes _

_ Que no me quepa en la boca _

_ Los besos que quiera darme _

_ Y que me vuelva loca _

_ Loca (Loco) _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Loca (Loco) _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh _

Todo era perfecto ¿Por qué chingados tuvo que aparecer él mentado de Akihiro?

_Yo no soy viejo pero tengo la cuenta como uno_

Si te pareces a tu papá pero más joven y con ojos de regalo ¿Y luego?

Si quieres a la cama yo te llevo el desayuno

**Pov Daken**

Me había enterado que mi papá vivía y no era nada más y nada menos que el famoso Lobezno. Por eso me uní a los X-men para buscar donde le doliera hasta el culo. Conocí a Peter Maximoff cuando menos me di cuenta ya me estaba gustando. Todavía que deja a mi madre ¿Y se consigue lo mejor que los X-men pueden ofrecer? Peter...

_ Como yo, ninguno _

Eres malicioso un villano en potencia con la suficiente inteligencia para dejar a esta bola de pendejos en especial al estúpido de Logan.

_ Un caballero con 21, yeah _

Deja a ese anciano.

Con tu mutación y mi inmortalidad gobernaríamos al mundo, la cantidad de estupideces que haríamos, ¿imagínate coger con Quicksilver? Si me termina montando, sube y baja de mi pene este acabaría como lápiz en sacapuntas electrónico. De seguro Logan te cuida y trata de no hacerte daño como si fueras una hermosa flor del campo.

_Yo estoy puesto pa' todas tus locura'_

_Que tú quieres un viejo, ¿estás segura?_

_Yo te prometo un millón de aventuras_

_Y en la cama te duro lo que él no dura_

_Yo estoy activo 24/7_

¿Crees que no he visto cómo te trata?, te dice que está cansado, no es momento de juegos, los exámenes primero ¿Quién carajos le importan los examenes?, Por favor las misiones marca The Beatles Peace and Love del calvo ese no sirven de nada. El adamantium le pesa ¿Crees que podría cogerte como lo hago yo? Si por mi fuera cogeríamos en cerebro, en el cuarto de tus padres, en el techo, el Wakanda, en la casa de los dibujos, con los Vengadores, en la tumba de tu otro yo que no lo vio venir y a pesar de todo te haré correrte en su tumba.

_Conmigo no hacen falta los juguetes_

_Yo todavía me hago de paquete_

_Pero si te gusta abusar con otra gente_

¿Qué ves de ese hombre chapado a la antigua?, no ha de coger bien, si hablará mucho pero ni eso.

**Pov Peter M.**

¿Mamá luchona? Digo ¿Papá lucho? Es muy molesto ¿Saben?, si huele rico usa Axe pero a mí me gusta el Old Spice

_A mí me gustan mayores_

_De esos que llaman señores_

¿Tú dices que no importa el año del carro sino el kilometraje? Pues fíjate más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, que no es viejo es añejo, que esta conservado en sus jugos tsss, que hijo de tigre pintito vos sois el pintito, Peter que no has de coger déjalo correr.

_De los que te abren la puerta_

_Y te mandan flores_

Logan no será una persona muy activa pero con él hasta ganas de tener hijos me da aunque seamos hombres y nos demos de espadazos y me empuje los frijoles y me deje las nalgas rojas y... y... ¿Dónde chingados se fue Logan?

(Sweet dreams are made of this)

**Pov Narrador**

\- ¡Logan!- Peter se trepa en el cuello de su pareja.

Logan mira a los lados últimamente aparece gente cuando está cerca de Peter si no es alguno de los amigos de Peter lo cual es normal, son Erik o Charles y últimamente Akihiro quien no importa lo que Yukio le haya dicho, si el chavo ya tiene 21 no puede regresar el tiempo es su padre biológico no emocional ni sentimental para aquello tiene a Peter. Una vez mirando para todos lados lo toma del brazo. Porque esta es otra, lleva dos meses de abstinencia por la misma gente impertinente ¿Qué necesidad de Akihiro pedirle que le cuente cosas de su vida a las dos de la mañana?, Y Pensaba que las misiones nocturnas comandadas por Erik y los ojos invisibles de Charles eran un problema o peor a veces Raven se vestía de Logan y manda a Peter a su cuarto y luego iba al cuarto de Logan como Peter fingiendo un puchero. Logan y Peter duraba días peleados por razones que no eran su culpa. Por alguna razón ahora se veía como una buena oportunidad.

\- Se me acabaron los puros acompañame a comprar una caja.

_A mí me gustan más grandes_

\- Logan eso está a 200 kilómetros.

_Que no me quepa en la boca_

\- Exacto- Lo jalo hasta su motocicleta.

_Los besos que quiera darme_

\- Súbete.

\- ¿Qué? ¿yo adelante?

\- ahora mocoso.

\- Está bien, está bien. Vaya que humorcito tienes el día de hoy.

\- Yo sé lo que te digo hazlo.

_Y que me vuelva loca_

\- Prende el motor- Peter se empina para encender dicho vehículo que tenía las llaves puestas.

\- Ya....-

¡ZIP!

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Logan había aprovechado la postura sugerente que le daba la moto para bajarse el pantalón y usando una de sus garras cortarle parte del pantalón al pelíplateado y meterle la llave a la moto. Arrancando el vehículo.

\- Qué bueno que rompiste los jeans si hubieras rasgado mis pantalones plateados no la cuentas Lobezno- dijo Peter con fingido enojo entre cortado. Ese tipo de ingenio que tenía Logan le encantaba.

_Loca (Loco)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Peter sostenía el manubrio de la izquierda ya que con esa mano Logan le aprisionaba el vientre para que no callera, sus piernas estaban temblando. Y el tener por una parte la adrenalina a todo lo que da y por otro el tremendo pitote de Logan no ayudaba. Mientras Logan le encantaba, de tanto en tanto: le besaba el cuello, le mordía la clavícula, sacaba alguna de las garras y ponía el hierro frió en el mismo vientre.

_Loca(Loco)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Los puros habían quedado en el olvido, Peter y Logan cogidos y cogiendo sobre un árbol, se besan, se toman de la mano, espantan ardillas con sus gemidos roncos, cosas de enamorados. En vez de néctar cae semen del tronco, las rameras, las hojas a la tierra.

Logan le había dejado un gran agujero a sus pantalones, habían cambiado de ser algo decente a un producto que podías conseguir en una sex shop.

Y como buen caballero que es Wolverine le pasa su chaqueta de cuero.

_A mí me gustan mayores..._


End file.
